


Deception, and a honesty

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Feeling of longing, Gun Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Minor violence scenes, Plot Twists, slight mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: Jongdae is made hostage by their enemies. Instead of killing him, they keep him and bring him into their territories. There, he meets Baekhyun, as beautiful as deadly, and maybe his only chance of getting out of there alive.What Jongdae doesn't know is that 'getting out' also means discovering the hidden truths and remembering the buried feelings.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Deception, and a honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt code: SWC119
> 
> This is my first time joining a fic fest! It's a new experience for me, it's been fun and I will definitely join another one ( ✧Д✧) 
> 
> \- Thank you prompter for the prompt! I have a thing for mafia-ish Baekhyun ehehe. I'm sorry if the story doesn't reach your avocadaes ><
> 
> \- Sending virtual huggos to the amazing mods for hosting a fic fest for our Chen (✿´ ꒳ ` ) thank you for loving and for still supporting Jongdae ;_; if you're reading this then this goes out for you as well!
> 
> TMI - I made changes and edited the story almost all the time lol. I procrastinate a lot heh. I also have troubles deciding the title for this story, I made a list and finally went for this one! Does it remind you of April, and a flower? T_T This is also my currently longest fic I've ever written :3
> 
> \- Thank you for taking your time to read this- uh- idk BUT I hope you enjoyed it!

They miscalculated. 

More accurately, _he_ miscalculated.

 _So much for a strategist_ , whispered the corner of his mind.

He squirms, trying to distract his thoughts from going back to analyst the start of his this-will-work-out plan. Which doesn't include him getting caught in the process of running to save Jongin's butt from getting captured.

But, oh, look, he's the one ended up getting captured while Jongin's probably back at their headquarters, pacing inside their leader's room, thinking about how to save their strategist successfully without getting any of them killed in the process.

But how do they even begin to plan a successful rescue mission if their strategist, the one with the important role of planning is currently in the hands of their biggest enemy? 

A sudden chill ran down his spine just as the name of the group filled up his mind.

The reality rains down upon him that he, the famous Red Force strategist Chen is currently held captive by the City Lights, the infamous organization in the country.

He would rather much the ground to swallow him up than thinking about what fate awaits him in his enemy's territory. The thought of the moving truck he's currently locked inside getting blown up to pieces brings him more relief than arriving at their base.

 _What's so bad about being held captive by an enemy?_ Questioned a tiny part inside his mind.

 _Yeah, they probably will torture you to death to gain informations about the Red Force, which, I know a lot._ He scoffs.

His captor, who's sitting across him gives him a scowl, as if he's offended by his scoff. And the thing is, Jongdae wasn't even scoffing at him.

"Friendly reminder, scoffing isn't encouraged while in the headquarters." His scowl was gone as he finished the sentence.

Jongdae had the guts to roll his eyes, "Pretty friendly for a captor to remind his captive about what not to do."

The man opposite him flashes him a short smirk, Jongdae's intuition screaming at him that that's not a good sign.

"I warned you, Chen."

"Being friendly suits you better, Chanyeol."

People at the Red Force who's friendly enough around him often told him to be more quiet, in contrast to his mouthy personality that barks at anything. He should've practiced that advice much sooner. Now it seems that his mouth is directly guiding death to his front door.

The truck came to a stop, causing Jongdae's stomach to drops.

"They've arrived." Kyungsoo lifted his eyes from the tab's screen towards the City Light's leader, who's office chair is facing him rather than his face.

Knowing him enough, Baekhyun must've put a frown on his face at the moment.

And knowing him more than enough, the reason for his hidden frown is not by the fact that their group managed to defend one of their two main communication centres, which the Red Force was trying to destroy just hours ago, it was the fact that Chanyeol, who leaded the defence team is bringing back a war trophy.

That's what he reported to them, a war trophy. In shape of a living human being.

Which is just dumb, in Kyungsoo's humble opinion, because this isn't a _war_. And what use would it do them to have a living war trophy? They almost lost the communication centre if it wasn't for Baekhyun to make a last minute change of plan, which- thank whoever exists beyond the sky- worked out.

Or else they'd be facing his bad mood as of right now.

"Did he tell you who the captive is?" Asked Baekhyun, still facing towards the glass walls.

Kyungsoo silently cursed at Chanyeol, "No, sir. He said it'll be a surprise."

Being 'escorted' into the building, Jongdae studies the corridors, the hallways, the designs and decorations, trying to ram it all into his head should it come to useful one day.

Before they entered 'the' elevator, the being emphasized because of the metal's door being decorated with intricate designs in gold colour and located strategically in Jongdae's opinion, not to mention the guards standing beside the door giving the meaning that this particular elevator leads them to someone of high importance in City Lights, his 'escorts', minus Chanyeol who's leading his way, stops and saluted their commander-in-chief before Jongdae is all but pushed into the elevator, almost bumping into Chanyeol.

Once the elevator's door closes, Chanyeol speaks, "Another friendly reminder to not speak to him unless spoken to."

"What, is he some kind of a deity?" Jongdae quips.

"You've never met him, do you?" The taller guy asked, sounding a bit amused at the sudden thought. Also ignoring Jongdae's words that might sounded like an insult to his leader.

 _How can I remember someone I haven't meet_ , he replied at the back of his mind. _But Junmyeon-hyung probably knows him._

A sudden sting of pain ran through his left cheek, he meets Chanyeol's angry eyes, "Speak when spoken to." He gritted his teeth.

 _Someone's got a bad temper_ , another part inside his mind commented. It's not helping him in this situation at all, but he appreciated the dry humour nonetheless, it helped in distracting the stinging pain.

The elevator door opens and Chanyeol turns with a grin.

"Boss. Hey Soo."

He puts a hand behind Jongdae's back and forces him to walk forward, closer to the glass desk located at the end of the glass walls surrounding the office.

They stopped beside the man who Jongdae recognizes as D.O, City Light's office second-in-command, or to put it simply, a secretary. They rarely get any information about him as he's always inside the buliding of the City Lights' headquarters.

Looking directly at him with cautious eyes, the secretary wearing spectacle doesn't hide his surprise of seeing him. His eyes then focused on the office chair.

Something in Jongdae begins to gnaw at his insides, making him uncomfortable, nervous and sweaty. 

_"You've never met him, do you?"_

Those words came crashing down on him, making him fully conscious at the fact that he's actually clueless about his enemy's leader.

All those faces of villains in movies he's seen came playing into his mind. Those grumpy expressions, bearded chin and trimmed moustache came to a sudden stop when the office chair swings around,

 _This is it. My doom. My death sentence_. Jongdae breathes in and,

 _Oh_.

Their eyes meet.

He exhales quietly, relieved to know that the man is not like the ones he had in mind.

In fact, if it wasn't for the hardened expression that he's currently wearing on his face, Jongdae will never be able to tell that this man is the leader of the City Lights. Simply because he's gorgeous.

The silvery white hair that gleams in the light, his icy gaze that's been doubled with the black eyeliner, his red li-

"What is this." The leader all but demanded. His eyes still locked into Jongdae's.

Chanyeol pushes him forward, causes him to almost stumble, "A valuable hostage."

His eyes widened and it takes less than two seconds for him to turn around, "What?"

His eyes caught the action of Chanyeol raising his arms to-

"Chanyeol."

Jongdae visibly flinches as his hand stops abruptly, only inches away from his face.

"I thought I made it clear that you lead out the defence team, stop them from destroying one of _my_ communication centre."

Jongdae turned his body to face the leader, looking straight into his enemy's eyes with accusation. "Well looks like you failed as a leader to lead them properly because he brought back a war trophy." He spat.

And only after that did he realized what he had just said to his enemy's leader while looking straight into his eyes. He clicked his tongue and straightened his back. Eyes still on the sitting man.

 _If I'm about to die, might as well defend whatever dignity that I have left._ Is what Jongdae's mind told him but he knows there's a part inside him that's panicking. Though he's been doing a good job at hiding it.

There's only silence in the room for quite awhile, he didn't dare breaking the eye contact. He didn't know if Chanyeol and D.O are still in the room because they've been quiet. He can't even hear the sound of them breathing. As for his enemy sitting on the office chair, he didn't wear any angry or offended expression, his lips were drawn into a line, no creasing forehead or narrowed eyes.

Jongdae used to get praises for being good at reading people's expressions, but they might be fooling him because he can't read his expression at all.

It scares him, somehow.

And he's also known for being fearless.

An alarm with the same beep rings at three sides inside the room. Only then did their eye contact broke because Baekhyun changed his eyes direction to the computer's screen.

"It's an attack at CC1 by the Red Force." D.O informed their leader.

Jongdae doesn't know if he should celebrate at what he best knows as his rescue mission, by distracting the enemy and sending the rescue team to fetch him back or praise them for their rashness that could cause him his life.

Because the leader, finally, wears an expression on his face. And he's angry, "Send Sehun and his team to CC2 to scout the area. I do not give them the permission to kill."

Jongdae's stomach drops but his shoulders sagged in relief at the mention of no killing. His shoulders movement didn't go unnoticed by the sitting angry leader.

"Chanyeol, go to CC1 and pass the enemy a message," a smirk crept onto his lips, "Tell them, the life of their beloved strategist Chen is in the City Light's leader's hand."

There should be more to that sentence, Jongdae knows there are more he might wanted to say but the sentence ends there with a full stop. Both Chanyeol and D.O saluted him before leaving the room through the elevator.

Fear creeps at the back of Jongdae's mind, of course the leader knew who he is.

_"Well looks like you failed as a leader to lead them because he brought back a war trophy."_

He suddenly felt the need to apologize and beg for mercy.

He realized that the only way out from City Lights alive is through the leader alone.

"Are you not going to apologize?"

His head that was looking down at the marbled floor snaps towards the man, who is still sitting, his expression back to that one where Jongdae couldn't read no matter how he tries.

"No." Gone was the feeling of apologizing and begging for mercy. "If you're going to use me as a pawn to keep the Red Force stay put, you might as well just end my life right now."

There's a flash of amusement in his eyes, but before Jongdae could study it further, it was gone and now his eyes are back to being unreadable. "The thing is, I know how your group works. Even if I kill you now, they would still be attacking us in the future. Might as well put a temporary stop to that, right?" He rests his chin on top of his joined hands on the glass desk. 

"Then are you planning to let me go in the future?" Jongdae doesn't know if a conversation between a hostage and an enemy leader could be this- less violent. No screaming or punching.

_"Speak when spoken to."_

He had already broke that rule in their first conversation. He should be dead by now.

"We'll see." Is his reply.

Jongdae blinked, "What?"

There's a flicker of annoyance in his face, "Somehow I understands why Chanyeol wanted to hit you for the second time in less than an hour." He stands up. Jongdae immediately straightened his back on full guard.

"How do you know that?" He questioned the man that started to walk towards him.

"Are you really this naive?" He countered, expression still unreadable.

Something about the way he spoke it opened a new question in Jongdae's head. It's a general question being asked whether you're a naive person or not but the way he had asked made Jongdae thinks that the man in front of him knew him more than his name and role.

It's as if he knew Jongdae personally.

But he can't remember ever meeting this man.

"They called you a strategist and yet, you couldn't even think that there might be a CCTV in the elevator?"

Oh.

The man changes his gaze down to the side of Jongdae's face, "Embarrassed?"

Jongdae takes a step back, "You-!"

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're impossible! Arrogant! Selfish bastard-"

He laughs.

Jongdae shuts his mouth and stared at the laughing man. He shouldn't have noticed it but he _did_ , the way his cheeks rounded when his lips curved upwards.

Something tugged knowingly in him.

The laugh was short-lived, and Jongdae snaps back to reality to continue his insult only to realize the man had already took a step towards him.

"If you're this amusing, I might have a hard time letting you go, Chen."

Perhaps it is how his rich melodious voice called his name that makes him blink, or the praise he got of being amusing that makes his cheeks warmer, maybe it's also because of his words of not wanting to let him go that causes Jongdae's leg suddenly jelly, or all of it combined that makes his heart jumps. But he knew then and there that this man is dangerous.

Beautiful yet deadly.

But ironically, this man is also his ticket of getting out alive.

"Damn it!" Minseok all but curses loudly when he enters the Red Force leader's room.

Junmyeon lets out a tired sigh behind his mahogany desk, "Language."

He was replied back with a glare by the older one, "How can I stay calm when Jongdae's life is at stake?"

"They won't do anything to him if we don't do anything that might trigger them to do something." The leader assured.

Minseok gives him an exasperated look, "Suho, do you know how _ruthless_ they can be? You know Jongdae's attitude-"

"Minseok, I don't question your knowledge about how _violent_ they can be to an enemy. But you should have more faith in your colleague. Chen is the Red Force's strategist because his way of thinking is meticulous. I'm sure he'll adapt to the new situation he's currently in and that he won't act unnecessarily." 

Minseok retorts, "If I see any chance to get him out of there, I'll take it."

Junmyeon's face hardened, "I do not give you the permission to do any rash decision or action that will jeopardize his life. And I certainly did not give my permission earlier to any of the Red Force member to attack one of their communication centre."

The oldest turns on his black boots towards the door, ignoring the fact that he's the one that had lead his team to attack one of City Lights' communication centre, "As long as he's around those violent creatures, _like_ Chanyeol, he will be harmed no matter what their leader ordered."

He's halfway through the door when he continued, "I will not stay put only to receive the news of his death later on."

Junmyeon's jaw tightened and he closes his eyes, seconds later he leaned back into his chair, letting out a sigh as his mind thought of someone.

"Why is D.O taking the hostage around for a tour around the building?" Is what the most asked question Jongdae has heard for the past hour after the secretary had been ordered to take Jongdae for a 'tour'.

He didn't know what was the point of this but he quietly took advantage to gather more informations about the building's layout.

He will get out of here alive, give his allies all the informations and together they will finally take out the City Lights.

"I don't understand why your boss ordered you to be my tour guide and not be one himself." He speaks for the first time after they'd spent almost half an hour walking inside the building with D.O doing all the talking.

They slowly came to a stop near the cafeteria, which they had already passed by at the beginning of their building tour.

"The _leader_ is often busy." He spared Jongdae no glance as he emphasized the word leader.

 _I know that_ , Jongdae remarks, _Junmyeon-hyung barely has any time to chat with me unless it's related to work._

Speaking of leaders, Jongdae thinks about his colleagues. He can just imagine Jongin still anxiously pacing around, Yixing treating the wounded members in the infirmary, Minseok-

A slap sound echoes throughout his and D.O's surrounding, it takes him a moment to realize that his back has been slapped by none other than Chanyeol, he turns around and tries not to wince at the lingering sting.

The tall man had the gall to look what Jongdae thinks like he's pouting in disappointment, "I thought you'd be screaming or at least jump a feet high."

Was that supposed to be even funny? Jongdae takes every ounce of self restraint to hold back his reply that will no doubt triggers the commander-in-chief to hit him again.

And so, he stays quiet. Somehow, _that_ pisses him off more.

"What did I say about speak when spoken to?" He needed to only take a step to close their distance and stare into Jongdae's eyes with anger.

Jongdae had previously thought that D.O might have kindness in him because he speaks _quite_ friendly at him just minutes ago, but now just as he falls to the floor with a hard push from Chanyeol, he's come to the conclusion that every freaking member of the City Lights are all selfish arrogant individuals, like their leader who's name he still doesn't know.

D.O stands silently just a few feet away from them, and there's already a crowd forming.

"You Red Force freaks are all nuisances. Causing us nothing but trouble." Chanyeol delivers a punch to his cheek.

That _hurt_. But Jongdae didn't show any signs of weakness, instead, he lets out a disbelief scoff. Now this scoff is directed to him, not like the one in the truck.

"I didn't know that the City Lights' commander-in-chief has such a bad memory, who was it that started to cause trouble on normal civilians-"

Another punch. And followed by another. Both of it were directed at his stomach and only then did he gasps in pain.

His show of pain had somehow caused the crowd to cheer.

 _They're sick._ Jongdae spits out the blood onto the marbled floor.

"When I get out of here, I will see it to myself that this building burns down in fire." Jongdae sneered.

A chorus of "ooh scary" mocked Jongdae, including Chanyeol who gives him a harsh pat on his bruised cheek, "That's very scary, and I suppose you'll be the one to plan out such a _strategic_ mission?"

He's being mocked all over again, he's sure by now all the members of City Lights knew that the Red Force's strategist, Chen has been made hostage due to his own failed planned attack mission.

"You sure the one that will burns down in flame isn't the Red Force's headquarters?" Chanyeol taunted with a smirk.

But getting mocked by his left and right isn't enough for him to stop being the one with the mouthy personality that barks at anything.

He smirks, "Duh."

Kyungsoo is rather tired of this, just another day of Chanyeol beating anyone who dares pisses him off. It just so happens that today's victim is none other than their war trophy.

He had remained passive and unmoving throughout the time but he can't hide his surprise when Chen, even after getting beaten up still manages to form a smirk and gave Chanyeol, if not the most amusing reply he's ever heard.

But of course, that only added fuel to the fire.

In no time, Chanyeol began kicking Chen in anger and knowing him enough, in embarrassment because there's no one brave enough to talk back to their commander-in-chief.

He shakes his head and only then did he moves foward nearing the taller man to stop him from harming the hostage any further that he catches the familiar silvery white hair across the crowd, walking directly towards them.

He straightens himself and salutes, "Sir."

All other movements or talks surrounding him came to a full stop and they turned around to salute their leader as well, Chanyeol being only seconds late.

From the corner of his eyes, Chen wipes his mouth at the back of his hand and proceeds to glare at Baekhyun.

"At ease." He didn't nodded like he usually does. And Kyungsoo knew that he's not in a good mood. It's Chanyeol's fault, if nothing less.

All the other members dropped their hands to their sides and avoided looking at their leader for the fear that he'll take out his gun, which is tucked at his side and shoots anyone that looks offending. They've noticed his mood as well by how he almost gritted his two words out.

They're all probably blaming Chanyeol as well.

"Oh, how nice of you to play hero." Chen rolled his eyes, "Did you come here to witness your hostage getting beaten up as well?"

Silence.

No one dared to say anything, not even a movement, not even Chanyeol who's standing straight and shoulders tensed towards their leader.

"Well? You only need to speak and all these dogs will happily wag their tails for _you_ , their owner."

Forget about speaking or moving, Kyungsoo hold onto his breath. He didn't quite felt the insult unlike, he's sure that almost everyone here felt very deeply including the commander-in-chief.

No one has ever dared to speak like _that_ to their leader.

Seconds passed by in complete silence before Baekhyun tilted his head a little bit, "What do you think of this place?"

Jongdae's intuition began screaming at him that the leader is about to end his life after he had insulted the City Lights in front of its leader. But instead he asked a rather different question.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" He continued.

A barely evident smirk shows up on his lips, "It's homely enough to be your new home, right?"

Jongdae's stomach drops just as his anger dissipates with each of his words, the leader continued cruelly, "Instead of being the strategist for Red Force, joining us as a strategist for City Lights sounds quite fine, doesn't it?"

He noticed in his peripheral vision that almost everyone present there are all looking at their leader with wide eyes, as surprised as him.

"What about it?" The man neared him and he has to lift his head higher to hold their eye contact as he's still on floor, the leader also angling his head down to look at him in the eyes.

He then proceeds to pat his head, "Won't you wag your tail like a good puppy for me?"

Anger courses through Jongdae's blood, followed by embarrassment. He had thought that getting mocked by Chanyeol and being the laughing stock by so many people around him was nothing but this, _this-_

He feels so humiliated, the urge to plant his head into the ground or run to hide from them grows bigger as each seconds passes by. He had insulted their leader in front of their faces, but that moment of triumph was short lived as he is now stripped out of his dignity.

"And if I refuse?" His voice still sounded stable even though his vision is getting suspiciously blurry.

The patting stopped and he dropped his hand back to his side. It seemed like he was contemplating because his hand are hung in the air. But then he reached for his gun.

Something in Jongdae sighed in relief, knowing that there are other options being given, even if it means death.

"And here I thought I had managed to convince a rather talented strategist to join me, oh well." He aimed the gun at Jongdae's forehead.

He could almost hear his allies telling him to just backstab them and join the enemy if that's the only way to survive.

"Last chance, do you accept or not?" He cocked the gun and Jongdae caught an emotion passing through his eyes, fear.

He quickly diminishes the thought of studying that emotion coming from his enemy as he raises both his hands towards the gun.

He saw another flash of emotion in his hardened gaze, panic.

He hold his hand around the gun, _they're rather soft for a rumoured ruthless leader_ , noted the back of his mind.

"I'd rather die than betraying the only family I have left."

And he pulled the trigger.

"He did _that_ in front of boss?" Sehun didn't hide his shock behind the phone call.

Kyungsoo can only rub at his temple as he reply, "Yeah."

Sehun whistles, "I didn't know that the Red Force's strategist has that kind of guts."

"He's been given the options to betray his group or die." Kyungsoo deadpanned behind his desk, just a floor below from the City Lights leader's office.

"Still, dying rather than just joining the enemy. He has a lot of dignity in him. Pretty sure he's a Gryffindor."

The secretary can _almost_ see the playful smirk on the latter's face, "I do not need a Harry Potter reference right now. I'm calling you to fill you up on what just happened, so that when you return here you will not play around with Chen."

Sehun lets out a puff, "I'm not like Chanyeol. Speaking of him, what's happened to him?"

Any member of the City Lights that are familiar or knows how bad tempered their leader is can already imagine what happened to their commander-in-chief, and they don't ever want to be the punching bag for their boss.

"What else do you think? You know how- _angry_ , the leader can be." Kyungsoo lowered his voice even though his office are secluded from any ears.

"He deserves it, about time boss teaches him a lesson for beating people up for no particular offending reason."

They ended the call after a quick report from Sehun's team. Kyungsoo's eyes focused on his computer's screen, on the file that's just been sent by Sehun before their phone call started. One that they do not plan to share with _anyone,_ whatever it is that was stored inside the secret file.

_I'm dead._ Jongdae thought blankly.

Except that he could still process thoughts and hear beeping sounds, which is becoming so annoying to him and is causing him a headache. Except that his head is already throbbing in pain and the beeping sounds only seems to double it.

 _I'm alive_. He thought next. He still couldn't open his eyes or move a muscle, but his ears seem to be working just fine.

 _Yes, you're alive._ His mind repeated after him and ever so slowly, his memories filled his thoughts and his mind started catching up with it. The realization came seconds later and his eyes shot opened as he forces his hands to move.

He was supposed to be dead, why is he alive-

"Chen."

Jongdae panicked and screwed his eyes shut, he recognized that voice.

"You didn't die." He continued.

 _Yeah, I can see that_. His mind quipped.

"Must be fun for you." He added with a hint of sarcasm.

Jongdae almost snorted, _almost_.

"To worry me." He had said it with the quietest of whisper, it wasn't meant for him to hear but somehow Jongdae caught his words, causing him to open his eyes in surprise mixed with confusion.

Only now did Jongdae registered that they were in an infirmary. The leader was at the end of the bed, near his barefooted feet.

Again, his mouth speaks before his brain does the thinking, "What?"

It came out hoarse and he physically winced at the sound he just made but the leader seemed to think that he's in pain. Because now he is taking steps nearer him and Jongdae panicked for the second time in no less than five minutes after he had woken up. But even though his heart beats increases as he tries his best to avoid the enemy, he still finds himself following his movements and somehow he ended up having a full front view of the City Lights' leader's black tight jeans, showing him his thighs and his groin.

He looked away with the speed he didn't know he possesses and ended up feeling dizzy as his eyes stared at the ceiling, away from the man.

The silvery white haired man lifted his hand and pressed a button on Jongdae's right. Not more than a minute, a male wearing an office attire entered the room and saluted the man who was now beside Jongdae before proceeding to do check ups on him.

 _Of course they had infirmary, just like us._ Noted Jongdae. Then his thoughts strayed to the Red Force. Are they informed about him pledging his loyalty to them by shooting himself in the head? He almost laugh just at the thought of them freaking out.

Jongdae couldn't exactly tell how he ended up sitting in an Audi RS7, beside the driver's seat who's occupied by none other than his enemies' leader.

The day has turned dark and Jongdae tries to distract himself by looking at the street lights, or more accurately, blurry street lights. The car made no noisy engine sound even when the driver seems to drive faster as each minutes passed by.

"You drive fast." He finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Scared that we'll crash?" He replied as he leans behind into his driver's seat and having only one hand on the steering wheel. His framed eyes focused on the road.

Jongdae tore his gaze away from the man and stares into the quiet road ahead, "No."

He feels panic. Not because that the leader of his enemies is taking him to who-knows-where, but because he feels at ease. He feels panic because this situation isn't supposed to bring him some sort of peacefulness, but it _did_.

And it scares him.

He needs to get back to his group as soon as possible. Every second spent with this enemy is dangerous. Right then and there, his Chen the Red Force Strategist's mind starts working again.

After thinking and calculating the possibilities, Jongdae came down to the conclusion that he must befriend the enemy and take advantage of them as he tries to gather as many informations about the City Lights as possible before freeing himself from wherever the prison he'll be locked in. And it all starts with their leader.

Gathering every courage that he has and silently apologizing to the Red Force for his fake act of betrayal, he looked at the enemy beside him.

"What's your name?"

The enemy's leader has a ghost of a smile on his red lips, "You don't know who I am?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes and once again tore his eyes away from him, "I do know that you're the City Lights leader, but I don't know your name."

A finger came to touch his chin and he slaps the hand away, glaring at the driver who retreated his free hand to his thighs, he then turned his head to meet Jongdae's eyes.

"Byun Baekhyun." He whispered.

And Jongdae hates how his cheeks warmed up at the intensity of his gaze and the whisper of his rich melodious voice.

"Byun Baekhyun." He tried, testing the way each syllable of his name rolled out on his tongue, also catching how Baekhyun immediately broke their eye contact.

"Where are you taking me, Baekhyun?" He asked, this time in pure curiosity.

Baekhyun emits a sound that sounded like a short laugh, "Are you not going to address me with more respect?"

Jongdae crosses his arms, "You are not my leader."

"But you are my hostage. Right now, your life is in my hands."

"You threatening someone who had just tried to shoot himself to death doesn't sound menacing like how it should have been." He retorted.

Baekhyun slows the car as he enters an apartment building.

"You're rich." Jongdae commented as he stares out from the car's window to remember the way to Baekhyun's car park. The latter didn't reply as he flawlessly parked the car.

"Pretty fancy for a hostage to live in such a luxurious apartment complex." Jongdae exited the car when Baekhyun got out. His eyes went to the parked cars that screamed richness.

Baekhyun caught his look of amazement, "This place is mostly lived in by celebrities."

Jongdae jerks his head towards Baekhyun, "Then why did you brought me here?"

"Would you rather spend the rest of your days as a hostage in a dirty place deserving only for dirty rats?" Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow, he locks the car and starts walking to the elevator. Jongdae hesitantly followed him, "Then you mean, I'm living with you?"

The silvery white haired man merely gave him a glance, "Yeah."

Jongdae is now wandering aimlessly throughout the headquarters of City Lights, Baekhyun gave him a strict 'order'- Jongdae almost rolled his eyes at the memory from this morning- to not enter his office room unless he is 'summoned' to.

Jongdae is still a member of the Red Force, he made sure of that during their dinner last night. Baekhyun then reminding him that he is now also the City Lights' hostage.

But he wasn't sure whether because he's still a member of the Red Force or because he's a _war trophy_ slash hostage that made everyone inside the building treating him with- hospitality?

The ones that he vaguely remembers laughing at him two days ago- yes he passed out almost for a day- is now giving him a short "hey" and a "glad you're okay". He's been attacked with confusion ever since. Whatever happened to the " _every freaking member of City Lights are all selfish arrogant individuals"_?

He's been here since morning and it's now afternoon. He still hasn't heard anything from Baekhyun, hasn't seen Chanyeol or D.O around either. Not that he's complaining about being _lonely_ in his enemies territory but his curiosity is growing bigger as each minutes passes by. He wondered if Baekhyun has something to do with their sudden hospitality. Or if these are their true intentions, but they lied and stuck to Chanyeol's side because he's a _jerk_.

Putting aside his own curiosity, he lets Chen take over his mind and gets to work; memorizing the building.

A small part in him feels guilty for taking advantage of Baekhyun. But Jongdae tries to drown the guilt with the truth that they are enemies. That the City Lights is not a good organization, they've killed innocents and did illegal works. And it is the Red Force's mission to eliminate the evil.

The day for work ended, or it's only Baekhyun that wants to leave early because he's the boss and no one can stop him, Jongdae is once again sitting beside him as they drive beneath the setting sun.

"How's work?" Jongdae asked in pure curiosity because he wanted to know how the leader of City Lights do his work.

"Good." Baekhyun responded with a flat tone. Jongdae can't quite catch the meaning behind his tone, it's as if Baekhyun's not in the mood for small talks but also as if he's bored answering his plain question. Maybe that's just how he talks after done working for the day.

"You can... rant with me, if it makes you feel better." He suggested.

Baekhyun shook his head with a small smile, letting his hair falls on his eyes, "Work's the same as always. There's nothing to be pissed about."

Jongdae and his inner OCD-ness looks at Baekhyun with horror as the latter lets his vision be covered by his silvery white hair. Even when the street is free from any cars- strangely this street is always so quiet- that could cause them accident and Baekhyun has both his hands on the steering wheel, Jongdae can't help but to raise his left hand to fix his hair.

Baekhyun, the bold one, tilted his head to look at Jongdae after he retracted his hand back to his side. The strategist can't help but feel drawn into his eyes. Their locked gaze lasted for mere short seconds before Jongdae snaps back to reality that Baekhyun is driving and he all but uses the same hand to push Baekhyun's head straight to face the road ahead. Jongdae audibly gasped when the realization came later that he had just pushed his enemies' leader forcefully.

"I'm sorr-"

His apology came to a sudden stop when Baekhyun hold his left wrist that's still in the air, his palm near the latter's right ear.

 _He's going to break my wrist. I'll finally die_. His panicked mind conjured up the most logical scenario that will happen.

But instead, _instead_ ,

Baekhyun guides his hold of Jongdae's wrist to rest on his thigh.

Jongdae stops breathing, "What?"

"You can retract your hand." He replied, eyes on the road. But he didn't say it to sound like an order that Jongdae should obey, it was a mere suggestion and Jongdae knows he should take back his hand but instead he frees his wrist from Baekhyun's hold easily as the driver lets free of his wrist immediately only to intertwine their fingers together.

It was pure instinct that made Jongdae to hold Baekhyun's hand.

It came naturally. It feels normal. Jongdae intertwining their fingers and Baekhyun wordlessly clasping his fingers around his with no hesitance. Almost like second nature. It was done so easily.

Jongdae can't tell if it's good or bad that the action makes him feel happy.

_This is wrong_ . Jongdae stared at their joined hands resting on Baekhyun's thigh. _He's your enemy and you're using him to gain informations about the City Lights for the Red Force._

Despite his conscience alerting him at how wrong this is, his beating heart soothes him at the fact how they locked their hands so naturally like it was meant to happen, like it was meant for Baekhyun's long fingers to fit into Jongdae's smaller ones.

They only let go of their hands once they've arrived at the apartment complex, it's as if a bubble was popped and now they're back to the reality, even though what transpired back inside the car was very real.

But Jongdae knows that things between them will not be the same anymore for the upcoming days.

He's scared, because the last thing he wants is to develop feelings for Baekhyun, his _enemy_.

It's been a week since Jongdae got captured by Chanyeol and was brought to the City Lights' headquarters as a hostage but it's only been five days since he stayed in his prison, or also known as Baekhyun's house. Baekhyun took him to the headquarters everyday and left him to wander alone- not that Jongdae is complaining- and he still hasn't spotted Chanyeol or D.O in that time as well.

Sure, the building is huge with countless floors but it's making Jongdae more suspicious. Are they avoiding him? Did Baekhyun ordered them to? Why are they suddenly treating Jongdae like he's one of the members of the City Lights?

"I'm not."

Hearing his own voice snapped himself back to what he is currently doing- cooking breakfast for him and Baekhyun.

His thoughts wandered once more, not noticing the pancakes are becoming blackish.

Why are they like this? How did Jongdae ended up in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for them again? Oh yes, for the past days they've only eaten take out foods.

_"Take out orders again?" Jongdae_ _asked from the couch just as Baekhyun_ _finished his call near the glass door leading outside to the balcony._

 _"Yeah." He plops down onto the sofa far across from where Jongdae_ _is occupying, his eyes directed to the television where Public Enemies- one of Jongdae's favourite- is currently playing._

 _"Don't you cook?" Jongdae_ _hates how his curiosity decided to get the best of him when all he wanted to do in that moment is to focus on Johnny Depp as the actor tries to woo the female lead, although he already saw the movie countless times that he is able to tell what happens next._

 _"Stop asking me questions." He grunted in response. Jongdae_ _can no longer hold his eyes on the big screen as he gives Baekhyun_ _an eye roll, "I'll stop when you finally answer me."_

 _Baekhyun_ _immediately responded, "Never learnt how to."_

 _At this, Jongdae_ _'s head directed itself towards him, "There's plenty of cooking videos you can find on the internet."_

_Baekhyun's eyes are still on the screen as he replied, "It's pointless. I ate by myself all the time anyway."_

_Before Jongdae_ _can respond, Baekhyun_ _continued, "I got work to do as well. Ordering takeout saves my time."_

 _"Wow. You look so busy right now." Jongdae rolled his eyes and settles back to the big screen. This time it was Baekhyun who tore his gaze away from the television to glare at Jongdae, "I'm being a good host by keeping you company during your_ _stay_."

_Jongdae's heart jumps, "I'm good at keeping myself company, so you can go back to your work because you must be so busy being a leader."_

Why are we arguing like a couple? Heck, is this how couples argue? _Jongdae's mind begins to spin and he decided he needs fresh air._

 _"Besides, all of this wouldn't be bothering you if you just let me go!" Jongdae_ _huffs in annoyance as he stood up._

 _Baekhyun_ _grits his teeth and snaps his eyes towards Jongdae_ _, "If you hadn't participate in your previous failed mission, Chanyeol_ _wouldn't have captured you!"_

_"Is it my fault that the City Lights's been a pain in everyone's faces because of their illegal works?" Jongdae taunted, "Commanded by you?"_

_Baekhyun's expression flashes into a rage as he stands up, "You think I have a choice?"_

_Jongdae_ _scoffs, "What? You're_ _telling me that you became the leader not of your own free will?"_

 _His eyes are focused on the television then, where currently the male lead, ironically, is also arguing with his lover. He doesn't see the way Baekhyun's eyes blinked vulnerably, he doesn't notice how his words had caught_ _Baekhyun off guard._

 _"And going back to the main topic, I've_ _been living on my own as well and that didn't stopped me from cooking!" He added frustratingly._

 _Baekhyun_ _crosses his arms, his face hiding- erasing any trace of vulnerabilities_ _that Jongdae_ _could notice, "Why don't you start cooking tomorrow then? I'm sure you're_ _so bored."_

_"Fine!"_

_"Great!"_

_Baekhyun_ _and Jongdae sits down on the couch simultaneously._

"Why do I smell of something burning?" Baekhyun's muffled voice from his just opened bedroom door jerks Jongdae back to his task.

Right, breakfast.

"Oh..." He trailed after flipping the pancake and saw the burned surface.

"I thought you're good at cooking." Baekhyun questioned after seeing the source for the burnt smell. He stops at Jongdae's side, "You've already cooked plenty of pancakes. I hope that's the last one."

"It is."

"Good." Baekhyun takes one of the two plates that are stacked with pancakes as he simultaneously turns off the electronic stove before walking to the dining table.

Jongdae turns around towards Baekhyun, who was just about to sit down.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Would you rather I be rough then?"

"You know what I meant." Jongdae hissed despite having the treacherous whispers in his mind thinking of something... scandalous.

Baekhyun leans back to the chair, "Because you're important."

That shouldn't have affected Jongdae's heart, but it did in some good way in the wrong time and wrong reality.

"Because I'm Chen, the Red Force strategist?"

The silver haired man barely nodded, "One of the reasons why."

It seemed ridiculous how Jongdae frustratingly took the plate in his hand and went to sit across from Baekhyun, he's mad but he still has the rationality to not abandon his food.

"What are the other reasons?" He stabbed the pancakes angrily, forgetting the syrup that he took out from the fridge and is currently in the hands of Baekhyun.

"You'll know later." He nonchalantly replied as he poured the syrup over to his stacked pancakes, "I'm going to work alone today. You stay here."

 _There we go again, looking and sounding like a domestic couple._ Noted Jongdae inside his mind.

"Aren't you worried that I might try to run away?"

"Will you?"

_Yes_.

Minutes passed by in silence as they ate, Baekhyun finished quicker than Jongdae. He went to the sink and washed his plate. He gathered his work belongings and his car key. He wore his work shoes. He went to the door and was about to exit when Jongdae spoke from the dining room,

"No."

After making sure that Baekhyun's house doesn't have any CCTVs, Jongdae hesitantly went into his office. To his surprise, the door isn't locked.

"This is wrong." He muttered.

"Yeah but this is the quickest way to finish your job." He replied himself in a hushed tone.

"What job? For the love of-"

Jongdae switched the lights open.

"I'm a hostage. I can run away now and go back to the Red Force headquarters. But I decided to stay here to gain more informations about Baekhyun." He nodded. "Should be easy."

After checking for any CCTV and spotting none, Jongdae inspects Baekhyun's office. The room looked plain. Too plain for a leader of an infamous group. Too cheap for a room like this to be housed on the apartment building that speaks wealth.

The walls are coloured white, there's only bookshelves after bookshelves on the walls. The curtains are plain brown, his desk facing the opposite of the windows. The middle of the room is empty, no carpets on the floor or pictures on the walls. Jongdae approached the desk and saw stacks of papers piled onto one another at one side. His Macbook on the desk, the cable charge still plugged in even though the batteries are already full. He has a very strong urge to switch the cable charger off but Baekhyun will notice it so he leaves it be, much to his own protests.

He opens a drawer and found his stationary. He closes it and opens another one that stored A4 papers and empty envelopes. He moves on to the third and last drawer but realized that it's locked.

Jongdae immediately crouches down and he rejoiced at the thought that Baekhyun is hiding something inside a room of his _own_ house.

 _He might've locked it after you started to stay here_. Rationalized somewhere inside his mind.

"Yeah but why didn't he lock his office door then?" He replied out loud, no longer caring to hide his intentions.

After seconds of trying to open the locked drawer with just his strength- which isn't even considered as strong- he opens the first drawer and tries to find something sharp that can help him to pick lock.

"I don't know, Sehun." Kyungsoo sighed. "Why don't you ask boss about that?"

"I don't want to get punished like how Chanyeol did." The younger reasoned inside Kyungsoo's office.

"Then why did you asked me? I don't have the answer to that." The secretary asked.

Sehun shrugs his shoulder, an act that only the closest to him often saw, "It doesn't seem suspicious to you that Chen is living together with boss?"

Another sigh escaped Kyungsoo's lips, "We rarely held any hostages to prepare a more comfortable room for them to stay in instead of that cell that's meant for people much worse than Chen."

Sehun nods, "You have a point there. But still, living together with the leader? Why not one of us?"

"Chanyeol will kill him. I will ignore him. You will make him commit suicide by asking him questions all the time." Kyungsoo deadpanned behind his office desk.

"Sounds about right."

Silence hung in the air around them for minutes when Sehun neared his body to the desk, he cautiously asked in a quiet voice, "Did you read it?"

Just as quiet, Kyungsoo replied, "Yeah."

"Do you think it might explain why boss wanted Chen to live with him?"

"What are you implying at, Sehun?"

The younger yet taller person in the room narrowed his eyes as his voice goes more lower than it already did,

"The data clearly wrote that Byun Baekhyun was the former Red Force strategist before joining the City Lights. It also happens that Chen was the one to take over his position as the new Red Force strategist. I don't know Kyungsoo, what does that tell you?"

Jongdae doesn't know how long he's been staring at the phone that he's currently holding, too shocked to do anything. The phone is considered ancient in this modernised society, the screen was too small, and he has to press buttons on the phone to use it.

He had thought that the phone's battery died but it surprised him when it turned on after he presses the lock symbol on one of the phone's button. When the phone's screen lit up in black and white, Jongdae feels himself dreading. Whatever this phone is for, it was hidden and turned off for a reason.

And _oh_ , he was right.

The phone stored nothing except for a phone number, he recognized by just reading it for the first time. He had memorized the phone number by heart. Though the contact has no name, Jongdae knew that if he calls the number using the phone, Junmyeon will pick it up.

"Why does Baekhyun has Junmyeon's number?" He asked, not caring about addressing his leader in a more respectful manner.

"Why did he saved his number? Why did he hide it?" He added one question after another. His thoughts scattering around.

Should he use the phone to call his leader? What if Junmyeon picks it up? What then?

Jongdae broke out from his trance and turned off the phone before putting it in its original place inside the drawer. He closed the drawer, leaving it unlocked. Not that he could lock it in the first place, he couldn't find the key. And if Baekhyun notices, only then will Jongdae asks him.

He takes his time to exit the room, trying to gather his thoughts and keep himself together. After clicking the door shut, he lets his eyes wander throughout the house. The house isn't dirty but it's not exactly clean either.

_"Who cleaned up your house?" Jongdae_ _asked after finishing their first dinner together days ago._

 _Baekhyun_ _starts gathering the plastic containers in a big recycle bag, "Me."_

_He made no comment about how the leader of an infamous group actually knows how to recycles, "I find it hard to believe that the City Lights' leader knows how to clean up."_

_"Your boss must rely on a maid then." Baekhyun_ _sneered and Jongdae_ _fumed._

That's the first house argument they had. Without noticing it earlier, a smile was formed on his lips and he frowned immediately. He didn't need to feel nostalgic about events that transpired only days ago. He didn't want to feel the stab of pain in his heart as he realized that he could never have a future with Baekhyun.

This is so wrong yet it gave him so much joy.

_Should I join the City Lights?_

It was just a thought that somehow made his heart happy but his mind alarms him that he had just thought of betraying his group.

He had just thought about betraying the people that had saved his life before he was a strategist. He was a no one back then and the Red Force gave him an identity. They made him a someone, and it made him happy. And now, he thought of betraying them for the sake of his own need of happiness but then again, will he be happy with Baekhyun? Will Baekhyun even keep him for so much longer?

  
  
  


Baekhyun entered his house and a mouthwatering scent flared up his nostrils, making his stomach grumbles in hunger. Still carrying his work beg and car key, his leg automatically leads him into the kitchen where the sight of Jongdae finishing scooping the food into two plates unfold. He stood there dumbfounded.

His back is facing him, wearing an apron that Baekhyun has no idea where he even got that from, humming to a song he couldn't recognized and very much looking like a house wife. Baekhyun's heart beats longingly for a life like this.

Jongdae must've noticed him then, "You're back. I've made pasta for dinner." He smiles briefly at him before walking to the sink with the pan.

Baekhyun can physically feel his heart tugging at him, whispering _I want this to happen for as long as I can remember_.

He puts his belongings down onto the dining table.

"Are you hungry yet? Or do you want to take a shower before eating dinner?" Jongdae almost sang the words out, it made Baekhyun's longing grows.

_I wanted someone to welcome me home for so long._

Baekhyun walks nearer Jongdae just as he turns around, "I couldn't exactly cook anything more than this because- Baekhyun?"

_I'm so tired. Can I stop now?_

Jongdae's breath hitches and his body tensed up when Baekhyun quietly wraps his hands around his waist, his forehead resting on Jongdae's left shoulder.

His hands are frozen mid air, not knowing what exactly to do. But oh, how he _wants_ to hold Baekhyun's face in his hands as he kisses him on the forehead, whispering the words Jongdae longs to have someone he can say it to.

_Welcome home._

A part in him thought about how, maybe, Baekhyun is as lonely as he is. How they both longed for affections because of their tiresome job. How there's always someone breathing down on their neck, how they're always expected.

Making up his mind and ignoring the alarms in his head, he returned the hug. He embraces Baekhyun fully into his arms, the latter responded by locking his arms behind Jongdae's back.

Baekhyun's head is now fully resting in the crook of Jongdae's neck and he breathes in, oh how Jongdae's eyes fluttered shut at that.

They stayed in that position, not wanting to part, not wanting to return to reality. But it was Jongdae who finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" He had asked it so quietly, words full of softness and Jongdae knew that Baekhyun was the first one to witness this soft side of Jongdae that he himself didn't think he had.

Without moving an inch, Baekhyun replied with a muffled voice, "Tired."

His low voice and warm breath sends shiver down on Jongdae's back, "Do you want to go to bed instead?"

Jongdae ignored the scandalous part in his head as they twisted the meaning of what else going to bed can mean as he added, "I'll just reheat the pasta for you later."

Baekhyun's stomach grumbles in disagreement at the mention of parting with the food for later on. The silver haired man makes an embarrassed whine that Jongdae will forever treasure, he only laughs and then parts himself away from Baekhyun.

"Where did you get this apron from?" Baekhyun asked then. There's no hint of blush or vulnerability that Jongdae wishes to see.

_Please let me see you. Let me help you._

"Found it hanging near the refrigerator." He replied then proceeds to untie the apron.

"Huh." Was all Baekhyun said before taking a plate of pasta with him to the dining table.

They ate their dinner quietly, Jongdae wants to ask Baekhyun personal questions but was afraid that the latter will get angry. But what the heck, since when had that stopped him from being the mouthy person?

Swallowing his food, he casts Baekhyun a glance, "Can I ask you a question?"

Baekhyun made sure to finish chewing the food and swallow it before quipping, "You just did."

Jongdae tries to erase the image that he's just seen where Baekhyun's throat bobbed up and down as he glares at him, "Fine. What's your previous job when you're not the City Lights' leader?"

He can tell that he's entered a dangerous territory by how Baekhyun's demeanor immediately changed. Not wanting to push him a for a reply, he resumed eating. It was only after when Baekhyun finished washing his plate and utensils, when he picked up his belongings on the dining table that he finally replied.

"I was a strategist back then."

Jongdae didn't hide his surprise and stared wide eyed at the City Lights' leader, "You- what- how?"

Baekhyun walks to his bedroom, "Guess I have the same talent as you."

Jongdae stands up, ignorning the screech he made with the chair, "As a City Lights member?"

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and locked eyes with him, just enough time for each of them to study each other, "I am the City Lights' leader because I worked for it. I made sacrifices to get _here_." He shut the door to his bedroom and Jongdae was left standing there.

"That did not answer my question." He grumbled and starts cleaning up the dining table.

For the rest of the hours, Baekhyun remained in his room. Jongdae anxiously paces around the living room, thinking of ways how to get Baekhyun to open up with him without him getting suspicious of his true motives.

 _That's what you're_ _doing, aren't you? Taking advantages of his vulnerabilities_ _for your good cause._

"No." He harshly replied to himself. His word echoes in the quiet room. But it is, Jongdae is taking advantages of Baekhyun's kindness to fish out more information about him.

Tears welled in his eyes and he hastily went to the balcony, he opened the glass door with such force causing the door to slide open too fast and hits the wall with a loud bang. He flinches at the triggering sound that reminds him of the gun shot but still made his way to the edge of the balcony. His tears have yet to escape the corner of his eyes but his vision was already so blurry. The night sky was dark with the moon hiding behind the thick dark clouds, no stars to be seen anywhere up in the vast sky. The city's light were of mixed colour, most of them were yellow and white, making Jongdae see coloured circles in his blurred vision. All he needs to do is blink to let them fall freely from his eyes. When was the last time he cried? He can't even remember that.

He laughs, the sound was more to a choked sob as the tears finally slides down his cheeks, creating droplets that falls to the floor. He laughs again when he realized of how jealous he is of his own tears because they managed to escape whilst Jongdae is still stuck inside a room he's always felt he's locked in.

When did he started feeling trapped in? Ah, it was after he woke up from a coma with no memories of his past life. Of what he had did back then, of whose faces he had seen and made friends to. All he remembered was waking up on a hospital bed and the nurse telling him that a man named Kim Junmyeon was the one to pay for his bills.

He had asked Junmyeon before if he was already a Red Force member before he's involved in an accident.

_"Yes. You're_ _already a member of the Red Force before your fourth mission went horribly wrong." The leader replied solemnly behind his mahogany desk._

 _Jongdae_ _shifted in his seat, "What happened?"_

 _Junmyeon_ _shook his head, "There are four members including you, tasked to capture a member of the City Lights inside a warehouse. It was rather an easy mission, thus why I'd only sent four of you. But, there was a member that betrayed us and set the warehouse on fire. You barely managed to make it out alive."_

 _Jongdae_ _blinks, "What about the other two?"_

_"Unfortunately, the other two didn't make it." The leader sighed, "It wasn't supposed to happened. But it did and it became of one my regrets."_

_Jongdae_ _didn't think much about why the leader thought that way, instead he asked about the betrayer._

_"It's best that you don't know who he is, this is for your own good. But perhaps one day you'll come to remember him."_

And Jongdae never asked again. He never even tries to remember it. He moved on without remembering any of his past, without questioning for his own identity. He was a no one back then, for he himself couldn't remember who he was but the Red Force had welcomed him warmly back into the headquarters. They didn't question him, they moved on just like he did.

But now all of the years he spent trying to move forward only leads him back to the start of him opening his eyes on the hospital bed.

_"Kai." Jongdae regarded Jongin's code name as they walked side by side inside the headquarters after returning from a successful mission planned by himself. The latter only hummed in response._

_"Who's the previous Red Force strategist?" He thought aloud. Not noticing the way Jongin's eyes widened in surprise, "Does it matter if you know?" He replied cautiously._

_Jongdae thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Not that I'll remember who he is but I was just wondering."_

_"Oh well, his name is kind of blacklisted here. The leader forbid us to even utter his name." Jongin answered, "He said it would be good to erase him from our memories. Not that it'd be easy."_

_Jongdae lifted his head to look at Jongin with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"_

_The latter shrugged, "He's very friendly and bubbly, you know? He gets along with everyone. It's kind of hard to forget someone as entertaining as him. But then again, it's for the best that we do."_

_Jongdae_ _nodded as he took the information in, storing them in a file named your-lost-memory inside his brain. They were about to head inside of each other's office when another question escaped his mouth, "What happened to him? I never questioned it when I took the position as the new Red Force strategist months ago."_

 _Jongin_ _gave him a forlorn smile, "He betrayed us."_

Finally, as if all the unfinished memory pieces that he's overlooked in the past gathers in one place inside Jongdae's brain and he connected it with the new pieces of information he got, his eyes widened in realization. More tears escaped his eyes and he turned around, determined to face Baekhyun and forces the truth out from his mouth, only to find the silvery white haired man is already standing there, beside the glass door.

His breathe quickens, his tears became more uncontrolled as he muster a choked sentence, "You're the former Red Force strategist."

His theory was proven correct when Baekhyun smiles at him, "Yeah, I was the former Red Force strategist."

"But why?!" Jongdae spat, "Why did you betray us?"

Baekhyun didn't so much as to look like he's guilty for his past actions, or well, he's hiding his emotions again- Jongdae realized Baekhyun uses his unreadable face expression as a shield to his true feelings.

"Like I said before, I made sacrifices to get where I am today."

"Only for you to feel guilty at the end? Was it fun betraying the Red Force only for you to be burdened by your current title?" Jongdae wasn't sure if Baekhyun had ever felt the guilt before, he was just spouting the first thing that came into his mind. But the flash of hurt in Baekhyun's eyes told Jongdae that he's once again, correct.

And if by how Baekhyun's been acting towards him, by how Baekhyun seemed to have known him before, to have cared for him before, if what Jongdae feels about being familiar with Baekhyun isn't anything to ignore, then they must've been close before the incident happened. Heck, they could even be in a relationship before.

Through gritted teeth and watery eyes, Jongdae glared- or at least he tried to because he was tired from the revelation and he's sure he looks so pathetic right now- at Baekhyun.

"Was it fun to play around with me? Was it fun making me look like a fool-"

Baekhyun took big steps towards him and Jongdae backs away as he forces those words out but Baekhyun, always the stronger one holds his back with an arm as the other hand placed itself on his cheek before his lips slanted over Jongdae's.

All movements or sounds came to a full stop, Jongdae immediately tensed up and his eyes widened in surprise. Did the kiss lasted at least for more than three seconds before Baekhyun pulled away? Jongdae can't conjure up rational thoughts anymore.

"That managed to shut you up, huh." A whisper came out from his soft red lips, the lips that Jongdae will never again look in the same way after having to feel it with his own.

He is still tensed up in Baekhyun's arms, but the latter made no movements to part away from him. "Do you have any idea how panicked I was when Chanyeol brought you in and claimed you as the City Lights' hostage? Do you know how worried I was if you'd recognized me? But you didn't, and somehow that scares me more than it should have been. Although it's good that you don't remember who I am."

There was a sad smile on Baekhyun's face and Jongdae immediately decided that sad things doesn't suit Baekhyun.

" _He's very friendly and bubbly, you know? He gets along with everyone. It's kind of hard to forget someone as entertaining as him. But then again, it's for the best that we do."_

Jongdae whispered, feeling so drained, "Why?"

"You'll know it later."

Jongdae shot his eyes into his with annoyance before Baekhyun continued smugly, "For now, can I kiss you again?"

He blinked as warmth spreads on his cold cheeks, his tears already beginning to dry up, "What?"

"I didn't want our first kiss to be that way but you wouldn't stop talking and crying and you looked so cute-"

"What?"

Baekhyun is now smiling as he tightened his hold on Jongdae's back, "That's both our first kiss."

"W-what?" Jongdae stammered, his face now feeling hot as he tries to break free from Baekhyun's insane strong arm.

"I was feeling hurt that I had been using you to gain more information about the City Lights and I was scared because I was falling for you- no, don't you dare give me a smile Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun's face _blossomed_ into a full smile when Jongdae unintentionally told him that he was falling for Baekhyun, and Jongdae wants nothing more than to wipe off that smug expression on the latter's face.

Jongdae deadpans, "How can you be sure if that was actually my first kiss?"

Oh, how Jongdae wanted to celebrate in triumph when Baekhyun's expression fell and he looked confused, _betrayed_ \- even.

"I'm not your first?" His eyebrows creased and his lips juts out in a pout that Jongdae wants to kiss properly this time.

"What were we before?" He asked instead.

Baekhyun's hold on him loosened but Jongdae stayed in his arms, no more wanting to get further away from him.

Baekhyun's eyes didn't meet his, "I was partnered up with you for all of your previous missions. But, uh, I guess I kind of fell for you along the way. But of course, we never actually confessed and I don't know how you feel about me and I kissed you just now-"

He lets go of his hold and sets a distance between them, "I'm sorry."

Guilt immediately crawls into Jongdae's heart, Baekhyun must've suffered so much for him to remember Jongdae all this time. And here's Jongdae teasing Baekhyun, didn't he suffered enough? Aren't they both tired of this? Jongdae swallowed down his nervousness because, he really is about to confess his feelings to Baekhyun, his _enemy_ or maybe an ally after all?

Mother of the Seven Seas, help him.

"I-" He started, eyes focused on Baekhyun.

"You don't have feel sorry for using me." Baekhyun clarified as he also meets his eyes, "I'm the one who put you in this situation."

Jongdae approaches him, "Let me finish."

Baekhyun gulps but then nodded.

"I don't remember any of my past memories." He's now just within arms reach towards Baekhyun, "But being with you feels familiar."

He steps into Baekhyun's space, their chest almost bumping.

"It felt good. And right. I don't know how far we've been with each other in the past, if we ever hugged at all. But Baekhyun, I know for a fact that my feelings for you didn't just started recently."

He places both of his hands on each sides of Baekhyun's cheeks who's eyes are open wide and locked with his.

"I always feel some sort of a longing for something, _someone_. And I realized it was you that I longed for."

Baekhyun's arms slowly circles around Jongdae's slim waist.

"You're the key to my trapped door, Baekhyun." He closed his eyes and whispers, "So free me and take me _home_."

A soft, familiar lips connected with Jongdae's and he wasted no time to bring himself closer to Baekhyun, who welcomes Jongdae tightly into his arms.

It was almost unbelievable how their lips moved along each other in sync. One of Jongdae's hand moved to slide into Baekhyun's hair and it feels so soft, like his lips, like his heart. He hummed in contentment but gasps when one of Baekhyun's hand slithers down near his buttocks.

It was like expecting for the good but unexpectedly getting the greater instead when Baekhyun uses the oppurtunity of Jongdae's parted mouth to slide his tongue inside.

It feels _too_ good that he moaned.

He instinctively tugged at Baekhyun's silver white hair and the latter growled, sending chills all over Jongdae's body and awakening an arousal, he moans again.

Baekhyun must have felt the same when he all but turns around, pushing Jongdae on the glass door as his body gets impossibly more closer than before. Even with his mouth occupying the rest of his mind, Baekhyun's hands burning Jongdae's heart in need and longing, he can still physically feel Baekhyun's own arousal against his thigh.

It's as if waking up from a trance, Jongdae breaks the kiss and holds Baekhyun's shoulders, "That escalated way too quickly." He pants.

Baekhyun blinks at him with his parted mouth, returning back to reality as well, "So am I your first kiss or not?"

Jongdae blinks at him as his breathing starts to catch up, "That's what you're worried about?"

"It means a lot to me that I'm your first kiss." He pouted.

"My first kiss would've been more romantic if a certain someone didn't just used it to get me to shut up." He sighed dramatically but smiles as the realization dawns on Baekhyun.

"Can't help it. You're talking nonstop and crying. You looked so cute too." Baekhyun hugged him.

Jongdae hugged him back, his voice muffled because of his shoulder as he replies, "You said that twice now. Also, why does it matter to you?"

"You'll know later."

Jongdae grunts, "You keep saying that." He lets go of Baekhyun, "We should head inside now."

Baekhyun frees Jongdae and he was about to walk inside when Baekhyun called him by his real name, "Jongdae."

Jongdae looks back at him. Of course Baekhyun knew his real name, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Baekhyun stands at the balcony, the city lights filling up his background view. Something in Baekhyun's eyes twinkle endearingly, like he was about to say some cheesy lines that will make Jongdae flush. But then he grins, "You used to be so shy. Now you're all mouthy and rude and-"

Jongdae frowns, Baekhyun laughs.

"I'm kidding! Jongdae? Hey come on!" He follows Jongdae as he steps inside the living room, mad at Baekhyun for ruining what was supposed to be a sweet moment like in the movies, maybe he was just about to confess his feelings to Jongdae too. Maybe.

His shoulders jump in surprise when Baekhyun hugs him from behind, his lips muttering apologies. "Let me make it up to you?" He sweetly offered.

"How?" Jongdae dumbly asked, although his heart is once again beating in anticipation. His body wanting to be touched.

Baekhyun placed a kiss beneath his right ear and he shivers, "You'll see once we get to bed."

Oh how Jongdae wants to give all of him to Baekhyun in that moment, how his breath hitches, his face flushed at how bold Baekhyun is and his scandalous mind smirking at him.

But then his mouth speaks before his mind does the thinking, "We're putting that on hold for now."

Baekhyun makes a gruntled noise as Jongdae frees himself from the hug and faces him, "We can cuddle if you want?" He suggested with a smile.

Baekhyun wears a guilty smile, "Actually, I thought of something else."

Jongdae's instinct is telling him that Baekhyun is planning something far from something sweet, but he ignored it. Wanting to believe in Baekhyun.

"Which is?"

"Turn around."

He believed in him and so he did it without questioning anything.

But then his vision blacks out as he feels a hand hitting a spot behind his neck.

Baekhyun brushes off a strand of Jongdae's hair away from his face as he mutters an apology to the passed out man, lying on the couch. He sits crossed legs on the floor just beside Jongdae's head and he allows himself to rest his eyes as he listens to Jongdae's quiet breathing.

His left hand holding the phone that Jongdae discovered buzzed when a call comes in, "I'm here outside your door." Said the caller and Baekhyun stands up, not bothering to form a reply as he pulls the door open.

Junmyeon wasted no seconds to hug him, he stumbles backwards and awkwardly returns the hug, "This is not exactly the time to get emotional." He says then.

Junmyeon breaks the hug but still keeps his hands holding Baekhyun's shoulders as the Red Force leader studies over the City Lights' leader new look, "I just haven't heard from you in years, Baekhyun. I don't know if you'd managed to get into the position as the leader or not, but you did and you've done well keeping your identity hidden from us."

Baekhyun awkwardly scratches his neck as he received a compliment from his leader after years of no communication, "Yeah but my position's now been compromised. I didn't want to call you this early but.." He trailed off just as his gaze fixes on Jongdae's sleeping form, "I can't proceed with our mission if he's here, it's too dangerous. He needs to get back to the headquarters to help you guys." 

Junmyeon walked towards Jongdae in his black sweat pants, white plain shirt and a cap on his head, "Does he know about your mission?"

"No. I figured that you'd tell him along with the rest of the Red Force members." He answered, still standing rooted on his spot.

Junmyeon then carries Jongdae on his back, "I better get going then."

_"Don't be scared. It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you."_

_Jongdae peeks from his shady shelter located at the outskirts of town where it's mostly lived by the homeless, the first thing he notices from the man is that he's black haired and has a mole near his pinkish pouty lips. He made no movements or any noise, so the man spoke again._

_"I was capturing a- no, I'm not here to capture you or anything. You can calm down and maybe listen to the rest of my story?" The man tilted his head after comforting Jongdae whose eyes widened in fear and panicked at the thought that he'll be going to prison. Taking his silence as a cue to continue, the man talks again._

_"There was a bad man that I've been tasked to capture, I already have the leads as to where he might be. The thing is, he's there. But he always got away before I could even get near him. I have a map that I've marked on, the alleyways and shortcuts that a criminal like him might use but he never uses those paths."_

_Jongdae's heart beats in nervousness, he knows who the man is referring to because he is the one who sold information about how to run away from the cops successfully without getting caught._

_"I finally caught him yesterday." The black haired man sighs dramatically, "I was genuinely curious as to how he can outsmart me-"_

_Jongdae ignores the urge to roll his eyes at the man's confidence-_

_"Aaand he told me that someone's been selling information about that. Which is why I am here." He chirped._

Is this man always so- bubbly? _Jongdae thought._

_"So how did you do it?" He asked again, Jongdae lowered his head as he quietly responded in hopes that maybe this man will leave him be if he played along nicely._

_"I just.. used my brain, I guess?"_

_The man shifts his leg as he stands outside in the sun, Jongdae didn't have a door to his house that he grew up on, it's more like a hut._

_"Do you have maps?"_

_He shook his head, "I guess I kind of remembered the paths and started to... plan it out on a paper years ago."_

_The man didn't hide his surprise and excitement._ This man is weird. _Jongdae wondered, he's never met anyone who's this bubbly, friendly and kind to him for as long as he could remember._

_"Do you still have the plan? Can I see it?"_

_Jongdae hesitated but he nods slightly seconds later. He swiftly takes out the A4 paper that's worn out, the outlines of a pencil fading away. He doesn't know if the man will understand what he had drew and fears slowly creeps in him._

He's going to think I'm a lunatic. Or that I'm a witch. I'm going to be send away from here. _He makes a strangled sob and the man who's eyes marveled over the piece of paper looks over at him in shock, "A-are you okay?"_

_"Are you going to send me away?" He asked in horror._

_The man's expression changed to a confusion before he realized what Jongdae had probably meant by his question, "No! No no no I'm not here for that. Don't cry- uh- let me take you out for a treat? Your name is Chen right? Maybe I'll just come back here tomorrow?" He puts the paper on Jongdae's side and make hands motion in the air as he explains hastily._

_Jongdae's tears still drops anyway, partly because the man was so kind to him and considerate too, which he had never experience before but the man took it the wrong way as he backs away, "I'll just come back here tomorrow! I'll bring food! Uh- don't run away? I'm a good guy, I promise!"_

_He leaves with a guilty expression._

_And comes back tomorrow with a smile, and food in his hands._

_The man didn't ask why he was crying yesterday- which he is grateful for. It would be so pathetic to explain that he'd cried because of someone's kindness, it was as if he was asking for attention. They ate in silence, Jongdae thanking him every now and then with the man waving it off with a big smile._

_"Your plan is very good." He said suddenly as they cleaned up together, "It's strategic too."_

_"You understood my drawing?" Jongdae blurted out. It was more of a sketching really, with straight lines and circles here and there highlighting the strategic hiding spots or shortcuts. He didn't even put label names on it._

_The man nodded, "Not all part of it though."_

_They spent the rest of the time with the man doing most of the talking. He introduced himself as Baekhyun, a strategist for an organization called the Red Force. They're allied with the cops and specializes in capturing the members of an evil organization called the City Lights. The man that he had sold the information to was actually a member of the City Lights._

_A 20 years old Baekhyun who's become someone, holds out his hand to a 20 years old Jongdae, who's a no one, inviting him to be a member of the Red Force. Giving him a chance to be someone. Giving him freedom._

_Leaving the place that he grew up on is scary because the outside world is unknown to him but Jongdae is ready to let go if there ever comes a person opening the door for him, which is exactly what Baekhyun is doing._

_He believes in Baekhyun despite knowing him just yesterday, and so he takes his hand._

Jongdae wakes up in a jolt, his breathing unsteady and sweats sliding down from his forehead.

"Breath slowly, Dae. You're safe."

He looks up from the bed to see Minseok's concerned eyes.

"Hyung?"

Minseok then gave him a smile as he reaches for the jug of water, "Questions later. You need to steady yourself right now." He offers him a glass of water and he takes it with a quiet gratitude.

"Am I in the Red Force's infirmary?" He questioned after drinking the water and looks around the room. The older hummed in response, "I'll tell the others that you woke up. Oh and, Jongin's brought your work clothes, it's right there." He pointed to a chair beside the bed.

Jongdae's brows furrowed in confusion, "Where's Baekhyun? And why am I here? I'm not hurt."

Minseok's smile fell and is replaced with a frown, "He's not here. And I insisted that you get a check up here because I know how ruthless the Red Force underlings can be. Especially Chanyeol."

Jongdae gulped, "I'm okay though?"

The oldest is not buying it, "Yixing said you had a gun injury on your forehead, though he said it's recovered now."

"I shot myself." He blurted out.

Minseok narrows his eyes, "Stop making excuses for Baekhyun. I don't know what he's done to have you brainwashed but I was there before."

"I was not brainwashed and I'm not making excuses for Baekhyun." He seethed, adrenaline rushing up to his veins.

If what he had dreamt of just now was his lost memory, then he is more than sure that Baekhyun is still the kind black haired man with a mole near his pinkish pouty lips that will not put Jongdae in danger. "He will never hurt me."

Something near to surprise dawned on Minseok's face, "You remembered him."

"Where's the leader? I need to speak with him." Jongdae asked rather than replying.

_There will be time to think about it. For now, I need the truth._

Jongdae stood frozen in the middle of Junmyeon's room with Minseok on his right, Jongin and Yixing on his left. They all had shocked expressions on their faces, except for Junmyeon who's known this from the beginning.

"You've been keeping this from us for five years?" Minseok gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the leader, "You've let him carry this burden by himself for years?"

Before the leader can reply, Jongin answered, "Well, technically speaking Junmyeon-hyung suffered as well."

The leader gives the youngest among them an appreciative smile, "Thank you Jongin. But Minseok is right, most of the burden is carried by Baekhyun alone."

"Why?" Jongdae whispered, "Why did he decided to do this?"

Junmyeon lowered his eyes and an amused smile shaped his lips, "Baekhyun told me that he wanted to put an end to the City Lights in one go. I strongly disagreed with him but, who would've thought he still commenced the plan when he 'betrayed' us in that warehouse?"

"So that means, Tao and Luhan wasn't supposed to..." Yixing trailed off and Junmyeon nodded, "Baekhyun told me that he's the only one who's supposed to stay in the warehouse as the other three stayed outside as a part of his plan. But the plan went wrong and he was forced to openly display his act of betrayal by letting the captive free and setting the warehouse on fire."

"I- I was the only one to made it out alive, right?" Jongdae stammered, his heart hurts. He's torn between wanting to slap Baekhyun or kiss him because they both could've died.

"It's not your fault, Jongdae. If anything, you brought Baekhyun back to us." Junmyeon assured.

"But they died for nothing!" He cried.

Junmyeon's face hardened, "They didn't die for nothing. Baekhyun is where he is at today because of that incident. And being a member of the Red Force means to ready to put your life on the line, remember that."

Silence fell in the room, for minutes they all stayed silent. Each one of them processing the situation. At last, it was Minseok who speaks.

"Well, what's our plan?"

Yixing offered a milk box to Jongdae, who's spending his break on the rooftop after hours of planning and discussing in their strategy room, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, you needed it anyway." Yixing joined him at his side as they overlooked the city, "Do you remember everything?"

Jongdae eyes fell, "No. There's still so much memories missing."

"They'll come back one day." Yixing assured him with a smile. Jongdae never doubted Yixing's ability as a doctor and so he smiled back.

"But I suppose being with Baekhyun makes it easier for you to remember your lost memories, because he's with you almost all of the time." Yixing's eyes looked into the horizon as he smiled adoringly, his pimples showing on each side.

"We were?" Jongdae asked, bewildered. Though, a part in him knows that.

"Oh yeah, he's so protective of you." The doctor chuckles, "He even threatened me if I don't fully heal your wounds."

_"Seriously Baek, leave him be." A five years old younger Yixing scolded Baekhyun inside the infirmary as he prepares the medicine needed for Jongdae's wound._

_The latter is currently holding Jongdae's chin up with one of his hand as he locked his eyes into Jongdae's, as if searching for something._

_"You're freaking him out." The doctor said again and this time, Baekhyun backs away immediately._

_"I was just checking if he has any trauma or-"_

_"What?" Jongdae blinks, "Baekhyun, I only got bruises."_

_The latter looked at Jongdae in disbelief, "Only bruises? Dae, who knows what might've happened to you if I didn't-"_

_"You're overthinking." Jongdae rolled his eyes and settles into the bed as Yixing went to him, "Besides, I'm only on my second mission. Getting hurt is bound to happen."_

_Baekhyun gasps, Yixing sighed and Jongdae smiles, "This just means that you'll have to look over me more thoroughly."_

_The two senior members of the Red Force coughs with Baekhyun looking more red._

_"Are you okay?" He asked in concern, eyebrows creasing._

_Baekhyun nodded more than necessary, "Yeah. Just- you need to think before actually sayin-"_

_"Baekhyun. The door's that way." Yixing nodded at the door's direction and Baekhyun nodded, "Yes! Fresh air."_

_He exited hastily as Yixing sighs again, "Really, you two."_

_"What's wrong?" Jongdae asked again, puzzled._

_Yixing smiles, his dimples showing, "Nothing's wrong. At least, for you that is."_

_Jongdae asked again, but the doctor only waved him off._

"He already likes me for that long?" Jongdae blurted out after minutes of silence between them.

A startled Yixing answered, "It was so obvious to everyone else but you. But then again, it's all new for you to actually catch that Baek's actually been flirting with you."

Jongdae chokes on his milk box, "He- he flirted with me?"

"The flowers, sweet smiles and all that sunshine around you is obviously him flirting." The doctor smiles at him teasingly, "But you accepted all of it with a thank you and moved on."

Jongdae groans in frustration, "I'm so dumb."

Yixing laughs, "And yet he still loves you."

He got choked up on the milk box again.

Jongdae rolls on his bed for the umpteenth time for the night, he couldn't sleep. And it's all because he's thinking of Baekhyun. Of course the City Lights' leader would know that he would try to gather as much intel as possible about the headquarters, thus why he let Jongdae roams around the building freely.

He groans loudly, frustrated that he's been so oblivious to the most obvious thing.

"I'm going to kill you once you get back here, Byun Baekhyun." He muttered.

His eyes settled on the ceiling, thinking of how nice it would be if Baekhyun's also living with him.

Letting his memories take over his consciousness, Jongdae closed his eyes.

_"This is my room?" Jongdae_ _exclaimed just as he enters the bedroom in the dorm building, which consists of a single bed, a window, a work desk completed with a chair and a book shelf. Baekhyun_ _stood beside him, frowning slightly at how dull and empty the room looked like._

 _"Yes. And since we'_ _re_ _free today, I'll take you out to buy the necessary_ _things."_

 _Jongdae_ _'s eyes that wandered over the room snaps to Baekhyun_ _, "Necessary things? This is more than enough!"_

 _Baekhyun_ _smiled warmly towards Jongdae_ _when the latter is surprised that he'll be getting more than this, "You'll get more, Jongdae_ _. So much more."_

"You deserve so much more than this." Baekhyun's body shakes uncontrollably as he cradles Jongdae who's covered in blood closer to his chest, "Jongdae, can you hear me?"

Jongdae, despite his body throbbing in pain, his chest in need of more air and his head spinning and throbbing simultaneously, he still managed to muster up a reply.

"Yes."

Baekhyun swallows his lump as he continues to shake, all the emotions and feelings he's kept behind the walls he had built for the past years came tumbling out from the crushed walls.

It's all over.

The City Lights has been defeated.

Jongdae smiled at the thought that it's all finally over. But Baekhyun took his smile as the wrong sign, "No! Jongdae, please _please_ don't leave me."

He was trying to assure him that he won't be going anywhere but it went wrong when blood spilled out from his mouth the moment he opened his lip. His eyes water, not wanting to die.

 _Not yet. Please._ He begged soundlessly.

Baekhyun was saying something but he couldn't hear it. His ears ring painfully by the sudden pain in his head. Will he die if he shuts his eye? People said that if you lose consciousness when you're on the verge of death, you'll never wake up again.

Can he rest for just a little while?

Baekhyun, as if understanding what Jongdae needed, lets out a resigned sob as he kisses his forehead, "You can rest now, Dae."

Jongdae's own eyes starts to wet, he wants to tell Baekhyun so badly that he is going to wake up after this, but he couldn't muster the energy to do so anymore. He breathes a sigh, and closes his eyes to catch his rest.

Hours later, after crying once more when his comrades welcomed him home and threatening Yixing again if Jongdae doesn't wake up after the doctor told him that Jongdae's still alive but with a weak pulse, he drags his feet to the interrogation room.

 _Nothing's changed_. He smiled, the Red Force's building looks the same as ever.

Entering the interrogation room where Sehun and Kyungsoo sit side by side with their hands cuffed and legs chained, Baekhyun takes the empty seat across the table from them.

No one between the three of them said anything. Baekhyun studies over their injuries that were already treated, they're not that worse off. Unlike Chanyeol, who's already dead because of Baekhyun's headshot. _It's what that monster deserves_ , Baekhyun's inner demon that he's given birth to snickered. _That's what he gets by shooting Jongdae._

Baekhyun blinks the negative thoughts away, "I'm glad that you two at least survived." He finally spoke in his authoritative tone.

 _I guess old habits die hard._ He commented silently.

Sehun scoffs, "Didn't think you would regret killing off your commander-in-chief."

"I don't regret killing him. He deserves it." Baekhyun replied coldly.

Kyungsoo joins the conversation instantly, "Because he was the one who got the information about you being the former Red Force's strategist?"

"I guess." Baekhyun nonchalantly replied. There's so many reasons on why killing him was the best option, but he's tired to explain why, "Let's just say that he was already planning to assassinate me before this."

Both Kyungsoo and Sehun didn't hide their surprises.

"He was cursing nonstop at me when I punished him for hurting Jongdae. He even promised me death by his own hands, he failed to keep it though." He smirks cruelly.

As if someone switches a button, Baekhyun's cold and evil demeanor changed into the laidback goofy person that he was before joining the City Lights, "Look, I'm _really_ tired and I'm sure you both are as well. So let's just cut the crap and get down to business." He stands up, both of the captive's heads follow after him.

"I don't want you two to have a death sentence because you both don't deserve it."

"As if we haven't done anything to not deserve it." Sehun rolled his eyes, he leans back into the chair and the chains dangled beneath the table when he shifted his legs.

"Then I'll take the blame. I was your leader, anyway." Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, "You both deserve another chance."

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to tell us?"

"And here I thought five years would let you understand me without speaking much." Baekhyun sighs, "I'll talk to Suho about letting you two work as the Red Force members."

"What?" Both of them asked in wide eyes.

He smiled upon remembering Jongdae and his similar characteristic in the past. Ah, he misses him so much already.

"You heard me. Besides, Kai needs a partner anyway. And I think Suho getting an assistant will do good."

"Why would your leader believe in us? I doubt your subordinates want to work with us." Kyungsoo suspiciously questioned.

Sehun added, "How can you know we won't try to murder anyone here? Especially Suho?"

Baekhyun smiled at the youngest between them three, getting the both of them off guard because they've never actually seen him smiling except for the evil smirk he always wore when he was still the City Lights' leader.

"You both are people who deserves another chance. And I can tell you're going to get along well with everyone here."

He almost exited the room when a hesitated Sehun asked him, giving the youngest a thumbs up, he replies,

"The food here's really the best."

_"Byun_ _Jongdae?" Baekhyun suggested with a playful smile, Jongdae immediately rejects it, he misses to see the light blush on the former's cheeks._

 _"Hey! That's my surname you're_ _rejecting!" He sulks._

 _Jongdae_ _made a disgusted face, "All the more reason to reject it."_

 _Baekhyun_ _audibly gasped louder than necessary, this time, Jongdae_ _doesn't hold the urge to roll his eyes at how dramatic the Red Force's strategist can be almost all the time._

 _"Is surname_ _a must though? I'm fine with just Jongdae." He puts the playfulness aside and focuses on the matter, "I grew up with just Jongdae."_

_Baekhyun's facade of being hurt vanished as he looks into the distance, "I wouldn't mind it but it's quite hard to register your name onto some legal matters without a surname." Then he added, "Junmyeon-hyung was already so considerate to personally help you register a surname legally."_

_Jongdae_ _nodded shyly, still not used to have people_ _actually caring for his well-being, "Then I've_ _decided."_

 _Baekhyun_ _raises his eyebrow, "So quick? Okay then, what Jongdae_ _are you?"_

_"Kim. My name's Kim Jongdae."_

_Baekhyun's expression visibly fell, "Kim?" He questioned._

_Jongdae_ _laughs, "Oh come on! You're_ _seriously not thinking I would take Byun?"_

_"But why Kim? We got so much Kims here already."_

_Jongdae_ _tilts his head as he voices the reason, "Well, Junmyeon-hyung is a Kim, and he welcomes me so warmly here."_

 _"Thanks to me, you're_ _welcome by the way." Baekhyun_ _reminded, not that Jongdae_ _ever forgets about it._

 _"I'll be working under Minseok-hyung's guidance. And Jongin_ _has been really kind to accept the offer to train me. They're both Kim." Jongdae_ _nods, feeling satisfied._

 _"Yes and it's because I brought you here in the first place, you're_ _welcome again." Baekhyun_ _smiles, seemingly happy with Jongdae's reasons too._

 _"So, Kim Jongdae_ _eh?" He teased._

 _"Got a problem with that, Byun_ _Baekhyun?" Jongdae shot him a raised eyebrow, already opening himself up to the man beside him._

 _Baekhyun_ _laughs and Jongdae_ _feels his insides tingling at the sound, "None. Welcome to the family, Kim Jongdae."_

  
  


Jongdae blinks his eyes open, and Baekhyun is already standing up by his side, eyes are already tearing up.

He smiles at the latter, and Baekhyun chuckles breathlessly.

"Hey." The silver white haired man greets cheekily even though his eyes are welling up in tears.

Jongdae whispers loud enough for the latter to hear, "I'm home."

**-End.**

**-Epilogue? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Upon receiving the news that the Red Force's commander-in-chief is on his way back from a successful mission to capture the remaining hiding members of the City Lights, Jongdae couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

"Please don't do anything more than hugging here." Kyungsoo, working as Junmyeon's assistant like Baekhyun had suggested before, gave Jongdae a deadpanned look.

Jongdae only sticks his tongue out to the sitting man, "Then don't look."

"You're in my office, whining about how you misses your boyfriend and thus, disturbing my work. Also, I wouldn't mind you two making out somewhere else. Just not here, thanks." He gives the strategist whose face is red a teasing knowing smile.

"We never had a make out here! This is the headquarters!" He explained, horrified and also embarrassed because he and Baekhyun definitely had secret kisses here and there.

However, Kyungsoo, ever the sharp observant that he is is not buying it, "Uh huh, and yet I heard the scandalous rumour of a Kim Jongdae leaving the toilet after minutes of a Byun Baekhyun also leaving the same room, both looking like they had just done making-"

"Who told you that?!" Jongdae was now red in the face, completely embarrassed because he thought that they were being so careful about not getting caught. Some part in him starts to blame Baekhyun for dragging a confused Jongdae into the toilet only to kiss him after locking the door.

Kyungsoo is now smiling, an act that he had just recently showed to the others when he's feeling rather happy, "Heard it from the mischievous duo. And judging at how flustered you looked, I guess it must be true."

Ah, Jongdae is going to smack both Jongin and Sehun after this.

"It's not like we had sex or anything." He crosses his arms.

"Oh I heard another rumour that you two had a make out session in Baekhyun's office."

Jongdae gasped, "That is not true!"

"I think it is about to be though."

They had never actually had a full on make out session when they're at work. And maybe a tiny part of Jongdae regrets sharing his conversation with Kyungsoo to Baekhyun after the latter arrived and finished reporting to their leader.

 _Damn you, Kyungsoo_. Jongdae thought because the assistant, is, correct.

"Baek." He breathes Baekhyun's name just as the latter finishes decorating Jongdae's collarbone with a new hickey.

"Hmm?" He hummed, he had a satisfied glint twinkling in his eyes as he takes in the sight of Jongdae's collarbone, full of love marks.

Jongdae, who is sitting on top of Baekhyun's work desk, pulled him for a kiss. "Don't you ever wonder how good we were kissing each other during our second kiss?" He asked after parting their mouths from each other.

Baekhyun inwardly groans, "Don't ruin the mood, Dae."

He laughs, "But I kept thinking about it!"

"It's been a year." He dives for Jongdae's collarbone again, biting a spot to leave another hickey. He sighs, "I know that."

After Baekhyun raises his head to look at Jongdae, he continues, "But, how come you were so good at kissing? Did you practiced kissing someone else?"

Baekhyun had a confused expression then, "Jongdae, I told you that you're my first kiss."

"It doesn't make sense! You were so good and I just- don't get it!" He huffs in frustration.

_Way to go to ruin a moment._

"Babe, then how come your first time sucking me off felt so great then? Did you practiced it on somebody?" Baekhyun smirks just as Jongdae's face reddened at how bold his boyfriend is. His memories quickly made a flashback to when he first did _it_ in Baekhyun's Audi RS7.

"I hate you." He narrowed his eyes at the orange haired- yes he changed his hair colour again- who still wears his smirk.

"You brought this situation upon yourself." He shrugs, "Now then, love, can we continue?"

Jongdae hums as he lets himself be guided to Baekhyun's pinky pouty and swollen lips.

Baekhyun kisses Jongdae's ear as he begins his dirty talk, which never fails at making Jongdae getting a turn on.

"Do you want your legs spread apart as you sit on my work desk, in my office, as I-"

A needy whine escapes Jongdae's lips, cutting Baekhyun's unfinished sentence.

"Hyung." He bites back a moan when one of Baekhyun's hand slithers up to his lower region, "Need you in me, now."

Baekhyun growls, sending chills all over Jongdae's body and he arches back, "So demanding and impatient."

He whines again, sounding more like a moan when Baekhyun's palm hovers inches away from his erection, still fully clothed.

"You moan so easily, Jongdae. I barely touched you and you're begging already." Baekhyun huskily whispered directly in Jongdae's ear, causing him to breath out another moan.

"Baekhyun-hyung." He pleaded with his eyes closed, feeling so pained down there. Baekhyun finally touches him as he kisses him simultaneously.

"Hey Baek-"

The couple breaks apart from their kiss with jolts, surprised at the unannounced and _definitely_ unwanted guest for the moment that had just entered Baekhyun's office.

"I did not need to see that."

"You mean we?"

The mischievous duo turns away and heads for the exit after Baekhyun all but glares at them. Jongdae faces his body elsewhere, fanning his face with his hand as he tries to cool down his embarrassment.

"I need to bleach my eyes." Sehun said flatly.

Jongin then laughs, "Hey, remember when we saw Chen-hyung walking out from the toilet with red purplish bruises on his neck? I thought that he was hurt but who knew they were hickeys?"

Their voices got muffled when the door was clicked shut, only then did Baekhyun laughs and Jongdae groans.

"I hate you, Baekhyun."

"I love you too, Jongdae."

The strategist fixes his half opened buttoned up shirt as he jumps down from the desk, Baekhyun holds him in his place, "We're not done yet."

He quirks one of his eyebrow with sass, "Really now? I thought we were when you laughed and ruined the mood."

The commander-in-chief looks betrayed, "It's my fault now?"

Jongdae hums, he easily frees himself from the spot as he walks to the door, "You're the one with a higher rank than me, take some responsibility will you? Sir." He smirks sideways, blessing Baekhyun with Jongdae's side profile.

"You're not walking out there with that." Baekhyun gestures to Jongdae's erection, he frowns, "People are going to look."

"I don't mind getting looked at." His smirk grows wider when Baekhyun's frown deepens.

The one with the higher rank walks up to Jongdae just as he stops at the door, "Jongdae." He calls in his low authoritative tone.

Jongdae turns around and his smirk disappears when he replies, "Sir."

An arm slithers its way to Jongdae's petite waist and he's brought closer to Baekhyun.

"You're really demanding, you know that?" Jongdae couldn't help but comment, "Reminds me so much of the City Lights' former _hot_ leader."

The former leader of City Lights smalls the gap between their faces, he's only inches away from capturing Jongdae's lips with his, he breathes.

"I guess old habits die hard."

The Red Force's strategist hears a click from a doorknob behind him, he lifts his eyes to Baekhyun's. The latter slowly smirks when Jongdae licks his lip.

"You know, I love punishing people when they did something wrong. It's one of the newfound habits I have after becoming the leader of that group."

Jongdae replies with a steady voice, "I don't see you punishing the people here."

The questioned one tilts his head, "It's because they didn't mess things up badly, also because I want to break the habit of doing so."

Jongdae chuckles, but it sounded more like a breathy scoff, "What are you doing to me right now then, sir? Punishing me?"

Baekhyun's eyes glimmers dangerously for a moment but then he smiles brightly as he pushes Jongdae softly to the door.

"I'm a responsible man, Dae. I don't walk away from something that I have caused." 


End file.
